


Where's the Sparkling?

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking is a big Dofus when it comes to sparklings... Starscream is not amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Sparkling?

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt 
> 
> more starscream and Predaking cuties
> 
> this can be read in conjunction with 'Over Protective' or as a stand alone.

“where’s the Sparkling… There he is!” Predaking cried out, his deep voice taking on an undignified high pitch as he waved his servos. The little mechling laughed and gurgled up at his sire. They had been playing this ‘game’ for half an hour, and it was starting to get on the Seekers nervers. Predaking covered his face with his mighty claws as he asked again. “Where’s the Sparkling?” Before uncovering his face, and calling out with the biggest smile on his face. “THERE HE IS!” and then proceeded to tickle the little silver and black new spark delicately with his talons making him screech in glee.

“Oh for Primus sake…” Starscream grumbled, wings dropping low as he watched his mate start to making ridiculous noises on their creations midsection with his mouth. It sounded like an Insectacon letting of waste gas. It caused the mechling to squeal in happiness as his sire lavished attention on him, while the seeker was starting to get a processor ach from all the noise

It astounded the ex Decepticon, how Predaking, the most fearsome of all the Predacons… could be reduced to a babbling idiot… all because of a pair of big orange optics and tiny servos. Starscream wondered why he’s never tried getting sparked up with Megatron, if sparklings had this affect on bots, he should of done it century’s ago. The air commander sighed and looked back. A small but genuine smile pulling at his face at what his mate was up to. The big goof was now lying on his back, holding the sparkling aloft. Making ‘zooming’ sounds as he mimicked flight for their little one. He shook his helm with a light chuckle and left them to it.


End file.
